His biggest fan
by Alinaish
Summary: After Adrien Agreste's recent photoshoot, showing his father's new line of clothes, the Internet exploded with the amount of people constantly searching up the young model's name, posting pictures of him, even filming their reaction to Gabriel's new fashion line. Things get complicated, once Adrien is forced to host a fan-sign and meeting event.


A/N: I really had no idea where to go with this, but hope you enjoy it! I am searching for inspiration to finish my Kagami story, so please be patient ^^"

* * *

It was a day like any other. Birds were chirping peacefully, as the soothing morning wind flew past them. It felt as though the sun itself was quite sleepy and didn't want to share its bright rays with the world. The lazy fluffy clouds slowly made their way across the pale sky. Nothing really stood out and thankfully there were no akuma attacks. The day promised to be a boring one, or, at the very least, one that's quiet.

That was what Adrien Agreste thought, as he looked out of the car's window. His chauffer, Gorilla, was driving him to school just like any other day. The man stifled a yawn or two, keeping his straight face as usual.

Adrien sighed, trying his best to fight off the urge to take a nap. Looking out the car window didn't distract him from the thought, seeing the lazy clouds swim across the sky has made it harder for the boy to keep his eyes open.

Chat Noir's weekend was hectic and the boy was really exhausted. He was planning on sleeping some more during these past days, but, unfortunately, couldn't. The case wasn't insomnia; in fact, Adrien has been _so tired_ he slept like a log every night (if five hours of 'beauty sleep' count as sleeping through the whole night.) Keeping up with his civilian and superhero life was unbearable and balancing between them was even harder. The constant akuma attacks, the amount of homework from school, plus various piano, Chinese, modeling and fencing lessons – Adrien couldn't even find a spare minute for his free time, let alone time for nap. He was sure his life would be much easier without a double identity. However, Agreste still loved being Chat Noir, being himself and showing the side of him that nobody knew about. And seeing the love of his life in a ladybug costume made the fights with akuma even more breathtaking and worth fighting for.

 _"_ _But I digress_." Adrien shook his head.

Why was his weekend so tiresome anyway? The answer to that was his father's new fashionable clothing. It has been a while since Gabriel came up with new ideas and the man had outdone himself with his fresh designs. Soon enough Adrien heard him talking with Nathalie about organizing a photoshoot for his son, to show the world his outstanding creations (pun unintended). Just like that, the teenager had to decline his best friend's offer to go to the movies; feeling somewhat left out.

It has been quite some time since he last modeled, so Agreste had forgotten a few basics. His photographer was disappointed, constantly telling him to stop making that sour face and act natural. Well, easier said than done, given that Adrien was fed up by all this crap. Hence why the process felt like forever to finish. The presence of his father during the entire shoot made the model feel even more nervous. Adrien felt stiff as ever, when he saw Gabriel's cold and emotionless face, as he watched his only son model, possibly fulfilling one of his dreams. What hurt the miraculous holder the most was his father's strict 'Good job, Adrien". Wasn't his parent proud of him? _Was it really that hard to show any emotion once in a while, father?_

So, with all these things combined, the teenager felt emotionally drained. His kwami was also unusually quiet, not making any jokes in his address. In reality, Plagg was very concerned. Seeing his owner all lovey-dovey was tiring, but seeing the poor boy upset and sleep deprived was far worse.

"Just hang in there buddy." The little black cat murmured, as the blond boy nodded his head. At least all that nightmare was over and he could start the new week without worrying over it.

He had no idea his recent work would be such a grand success.

"Hey, dude," Nino cheerfully nudged his friend. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you're tired." He looked at his best friend's face and clicked his tongue. Adrien's usually pale skin was a few shades paler, he could see little bags under his green eyes.

Agreste sighed, putting on a reassuring smile.

"No, I am fine. At least everything is over." The boy looked around and saw Alya and Marinette making their way to him.

"Hello, Mr. Agreste." Cessaire chuckled, pulling the flustered Marinette closer to her. Seeing the bluenette's bright face full of emotions was quite refreshing. She smiled sheepishly at him, her hands holding something behind her back.

"G-Good morning, Adrien."

"Good morning, girls." Agreste's smile widened, a yawn escaping his lips soon after. He ignored Alya's remark about his bad hair day, focusing his gaze on Marinette. The boy raised an eyebrow and extended his hand towards Dupain-Cheng.

She got all flustered again and dropped the thing she was holding a bit too tightly on, thanks to her panic mode.

Adrien kneeled down, ready to apologize and pick it what looked like a book up.

"Is that…" He paused, inspecting the magazine his friend dropped. Agreste saw his face on the catalog, with charming smile. He hadn't seen the ready product yet, mostly because he was so fed up with modeling and fashion in the recent two days. But Adrien had to admit, he looked gorgeous. And his smile? The embodiment of charm!

"Ah, sorry!" The bluebell-eyed girl apologized, retrieving the item back. "I…I really love you- I mean, I in reality loved moose…" She took a deep sigh. "I meant to say, I really like the new line of clothing. You did a good job, Adrien." Marinette shyly looked up at her crush. At least she managed to speak properly in the end.

Agreste was slightly taken aback, catching his breath. He was happy to know his friend had interest in his career and the way her eyes sparkled whenever she looked at him was too much to deal with. Even if she was just being polite and a good friend, Adrien found that particular side of her very endearing and inspiring. Heck, it even made him wasn't to model more, just to see that delighted face of hers. It's the first time he felt proud and happy hearing about his modeling.

"Thank you! I am glad you enjoy it." He winked at her, as Nino and Alya cheered the girl who was about to faint from being too overwhelmed.

"Dude, I think you broke her." Lahiffe gasped, rushing to their friend.

"No yet." Alya chuckled, helping her clumsy friend stand up.

It might feel as though things got much better for the blond model. The little exchange between his friends only widened his smile and he had almost forgotten about his worries. That would be amazing, if a certain childhood friend of his didn't appear out of the blue.

"Adrikins!"

The boy winced, but managed to quickly muster a polite smile, as the blond girl hugged him.

"Hey, Chloe." He greeted her. Well, at least she isn't insulting anyone yet. Marinette looked furious and he could have sworn he saw her eyes twitch. That was until Alya pulled her friend out of sight. No wonder, Adrien recalled Bourgeois and Dupain-Cheng being something among the lines of enemies. That was all because of Chloe being…well, Chloe.

"Congratulations on your booming success," the mayor's daughter continued, batting her eye-lashes at Adrien. "Daddy asked you to sign the limited versions of catalog."

The boy lifted an eyebrow, slowly untangling himself from his classmate. Limited edition? His father hasn't said anything at all about signing autographs in the limited edition catalogs. Wait, did they even make limited edition items?

"Chloe, what are y-

Adrien was distracted by his ringing phone. He took the device out of his pocket and eagerly answered the call:

"Dad, explain why-

 _"_ _Adrien, care to explain why you didn't take the new time-table from Nathalie this morning?!_

The teenager blinked. What, a new time-table now? He wasn't surprised, he just thought Nathalie was talking about his usual schedule and that's why he was listening to her while half-sleeping.

"Well, I-

 _"_ _Whatever. She is going to send you a copy and this time, don't be late. You are in luck I called you early. Don't mess this up."_

Adrien sighed, massaging his temples. He felt his phone vibrate, as Nathalie's instructions have been received. The boy opened the message, which stated the list of rules, required items, address of some event and a time-table. The cherry on top was the article from a popular news portal, talking about Gabriel's son's fame and splendid success.

After thoroughly reading the given information, Adrien suddenly felt his soul leaving his body. His father had organized a fan-meeting event to increase his popularity even more and to give his passionate fans autographs.

 _"_ _He knows how I hate signing autographs and yet he still does things behind my back, not considering talking about it until everything has been set up."_

"You alright there, buddy?" Nino asked.

The holder of cat kwami inspected his group of friends. Well, if his dad doesn't play nice, so can he.

"If it won't be too much to ask, could you come with me to my fan-meeting event?" Adrien smiled apologetically, scratching the back of his head, as he looked at Alya, Nino and Marinette with eyes full of hope. He wouldn't be able to go through all this without them.

"Sure! We would love to." The creator of Ladyblog smiled, giving the blond boy a 'thumbs up'. "Besides, Marinette has always wanted to be present at such an event, right, girl?"

The holder of ladybug kwami gulped, as she felt her girl friend nudging her. Of course she did, it would be such an honor to be by her crush's side during a stressful situation like this. Marinette would always be there, when he needed her. Too bad the girl wasn't brave enough to say these words out loud. Instead, she exclaimed something inaudible.

"Yes! I, um, I have always wanted to be your right hand at the signing ceremonies and what not." After which a cute giggle followed. Adrien couldn't hold a genuine smile form gracing his lips. He was sure, with Marinette even an event he didn't planned would go smoothly.

If only Dupain-Cheng knew how out of hand her feelings would go.

"Let's go, Mr. Agreste, time to party!" Nino smiled, putting his hand over Adrien's shoulder.

"Thank you I wouldn't know what to do without you guys." The model beamed, accompanying his trusty friends to the limousine, where Gorilla was patiently waiting.

The quartet of students was taken aback by the amount of cheering people gathered around the place. The anticipated event was taking place at Mr. Bourgeois' infamous hotel. As soon as Adrien walked out of the vehicle, the screams of fans were overwhelming and very high-pitched. It wasn't really hard to notice that almost all of them were girls.

"Adrien! Over here!"

"Please notice me!"

"Marry me!"  
"He is even sexier in real life!"

Agreste giggled nervously at the given compliments and flattery, while Gorilla and security accompanied the little group of friends inside the building. He hadn't expected he was that popular and had such a big following. Agreste felt as though he should be happy and smug about it, but he just couldn't comprehend what exactly was going on. He has never hosted an event like this, so he was completely lost and confused, not knowing exactly what to do or how to act.

Marinette, on the other hand, instantly regretted her decision to come here. While she was glad to be of help to her dear Adrien, the girl couldn't stand seeing her love rivals at one spot at the same time. A lot of these fangirls were really pretty and just as much in love with Adrien as she was. Her crush's reaction towards them also felt like a cut in the very heart. His cheeks, shaded light pink and the way he shyly looked away from them was too much to handle. If only he looked the same way at her…

Adrien glanced at his friends, and Marinette has caught his eye, as he thought she acted out of ordinary. She was looking at her feet, with a big frown present on her face. Before he could reach out to her and ask what's wrong, they were seated in front of the table.

Each of the classmates had a water bottle, as they were seated in a line. Adrien Agreste was sitting between Marinette and Nino, while Alya had her own reserved place to film the entire thing. Sure, it wasn;t Ladybug and Chat Noir saving the day, but maybe she could post the fan-sign event on her blog as well. Who knew, if the Parisian superheroes were fans of the infamous young model? He felt much calmer, knowing these two would be next to him during the entire process.

He met a lot of his fans. They were very happy to meet him in person. Most of them gave him handmade gifts, funny hair accessories. They were also allowed to hold his hands and take a picture and even get an autograph from their favorite model. Thankfully, Adrien mentally turned his Chat Noir mode on, so there was no problem with interacting. He also made sure to leave the fans smiling and was patient, listening to their stories. His morale boosted greatly thanks to his dear friends, who sat next to him and gave him advices. Although, Marinette was very distant and didn't respond to him whenever he asked, if there was something troubling her. He decided to ask her about it later and finish the fan-event and tried his best to keep answering the fan's questions and requests. The boy hoped to see Ladybug, but, unfortunately, she hasn't appeared.

And so, four hours, without any breaks, later the fan-sign was over. The classmates sighed in unison. After cleaning up, Alya and Nino helped the staff to carry Adrien's gifts from the beloved fandom to the limo.

Agreste requested a room, as he was too emotionally drained. His pounding headache didn't help him, as he was soon reminded about Marinette's weird behavior. Adrien needed to talk to her and fast. He asked Alya to ask the fashion designer to come up to the room.

"Well-well, pretty boy," Plagg mused, flying out of his owner's pocked.

"Look how famous you are!" The creature remarked.

"Plagg, please, not now. Hide, before Marinette comes." Adrien furrowed his eyebrows, not really wanting to deal with his noisy kwami at the moment.

"You mean the pigtails? Something tells me she is pissed." Was what the little black cat said, before hiding in Adrien's bag.

Dupain-Cheng knocked on the door, before opening it.

"Hey," She quietly said, avoiding Adrien's emerald green eyes. Something definitely was out of place. Agreste was too curious to know.

"Please, take a seat." He motioned, as the girl shook her head 'no'.

Marinette moved closer to him, before letting out a deep sigh.

"Adrien, I am sorry I disappointed you today," she started talking, surprisingly, not stuttering at all. "I just…It's incredible that you have so many fans. I know I act selfish, but it pains me to see these girls fawn over you." The teenager gulped, as she slowly raised her eyes to look directly at her classmate, who had his mouth slightly agape. What in the world was she talking about?

"Wait, Marinette, what exactly are you talking about?" The blond boy stood up, closing the distance between them. Adrien saw her biting down her shaking lip.

"I just don't want them to take you away from m-us." Dupain-Cheng mumbled, however, Agreste heard all of it. And he wished he didn't.

"Are you afraid the fame is going to change me and I will forget about you?" His voice fell into a low whisper. "Is that what it's all about?" Well, it has been quite a strain on his nerves all these past days. Maybe he acted too harsh, breaking the canon of his Mr. Niceguy. At the end of the day, we all have our limits.

"What? No! No-no!" Marinette felt like slapping herself. Thanks to Adrien being blunt to her feelings, he thought she was hinting at him changing because of his fame and popularity. That is not the circumstance of confession her love she'd hoped for. But she guessed it was unavoidable this time.

Gathering all her courage, Marinette Dupain-Cheng abruptly shook her head.

"What I meant to say was…No matter how many fans you will have in the future, I will always support your. And no matter what, I will always be with you. That is because you inspire me and I enjoy your work and effort you put into modeling-

She felt her words get muffled, as Adrien pulled her into a loving embrace.

"Thank you," Adrien suddenly blurted out. "These are the words I really wanted to hear." He didn't know what took over him at the moment, but the boy felt like crying. All his efforts he'd put into the job that didn't even interest him at times, all the times he couldn't focus. Whenever he saw Marinette cheering for him, he felt like he wanted to continue and keep doing what he did. Adrien discovered, that she cheered him on and appreciated him not because of his looks, but because she genuinely wanted him to succeed. It became clear to him, that no matter what happened, he would always have her by his side to raise his spirits. And that was the most precious thing that could be offered to him.


End file.
